lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Blade
Overview Skull Blade was one of the first clans on LBP during the Kardían Era. It is best known for being one of the first clans to be founded and for being the start of several notable people's clan careers. History Foundation According to Polarlab's autobiography, Skull Blade was supposedly founded in June 2010 by Iced25. Helmethed, a co-leader, originally named the clan Arch Angels before it was rennamed to Skull Blade. A few days into its existence, Iced allowed Polarlab to create his own division of Skull Blade called Black Blade.Biography of Polarlab (p. 7) Skull Blade also became allies with Army of Armageddon led by Birdman9012. DMN729 was also appointed co-leader of the organization.Polarlab's Clan Timeline v1.0 Conflict with the Halefire Clan At some point in Skull Blade's existence, they encountered Halfire75's clan, Halefire Clan. Halfire allegedly wanted to annex Skull Blade under his control and threatened Skull Blade. Iced25 refused the threat and Halfire declared war. The two clans supposedly fought through use of constructed mechs in create mode, leaving Skull Blade the victor.Biography of Polarlab (p. 8) Allies and the Siika Force After the supposed defeat of Halefire Clan, Skull Blade went on to allegedly defeat a clan led by Chanman100, but this is unconfirmed. In late June, a rebellion broke out within the Army of Armageddon, which created the Siika Force led by Elmofast and Juhiskiller4. The AOA declared war on the Siika Force and by extension of their alliance, Skull Blade was involved in the war as well. The war was fought with propaganda, and allegedly Skull Blade and Army of Armageddon defeated the Siika Force within three weeks. Black Scythe Army In September, 2010, Skull Blade and Judgement Empire became allies. In October, Skull Blade and Judgement Empire made an arrangement to merge their clans together to form the Black Scythe Army, bringing Skull Blade to an end.Biography of Polarlab (p. 9) Demographics Population The population of Skull Blade was between 15-20 members. According to the current version of Polarlab's clan census, the clan had 14 total members in its existence.Polarlab's Clan Census Language Members of the clan like Polarlab spoke English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government Not much is known about the government of Skull Blade. It is known to have been led by Iced25, with several co-leaders such as Helmethed and DMN729. It is also known to have at least one subdivision called Black Blade which was led by Polarlab. Foreign Relations and Military Skull Blade was allies with the Army of Armageddon. Skull Blade was known to assist this ally in war and would defend themselves if threatened. Skull Blade was also allies with Judgement Empire. Skull Blade seemed to utilize a combination of early LBP1 mech battle and propaganda in warfare. Culture and Style Not much is known about the style and design of Skull Blade. Polarlab contrasted Skull Blade's level design as being inferior to Jukewannabe's design. Infrastructure It is not known how the clan communicated with its members outside of playing with them in-game. Skull Blade had several recruitment levels published. References Category:Clans Category:2009